the_world_of_talontorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Southern Isles
Common Flora and Structures Houses: The most striking thing that stands out to visitors of the Isles are the tree or mushroom houses of the region. These giant structures can easily grow several stories high and have multiple purposes. The tree houses are made of a combination of Chuuthoia and Estelem mangrove trees. The Chuuthoia mangroves are giant trees that can easily tower over a given area. Their roots can grow as large round as redwood trees and can grow deep, reaching the sea floor. This is mostly helpful for the northern reason. The Estelem mangrove trees are actually a grouping of various small to medium mangroves with a distinctive leaf shape. Cultivated with guidance of a local sea druids, the Isle people are able to use the trees as both barriers and foundations for homes and structures. These smaller trees most often grow under the larger Chuuthoia trees, creating protective barriers around homes and preventing soil erosion. They are most commonly used to provide a rich environment to help spawn and farm fish and raise seaweed or coral species. Houses or other structures made in the Chuuthoia trees are formed out of a specific parasitic vine called the Seeplep 'choking' tilladsia vine. During cultivation, a sea druid will plant the seed in the Chuuthoia tree above the where the house is to be made. They guide the vine and help it take shape, weaving it in and out of the branches and roots of the Chuuthoia tree. Once it has taken form the vine is detached from the Chuuthoia tree and the cuts are ritually burned. Without it's source of food the vines undergo a transformation and instead of staying a parasite they either rapidly change into a tilladsia plant or die. If they survive as a tilladsia they can be further shaped or guided to grow more. If they are not able to live on or if they were purposely culled, the structure is set in its form but will remain super buoyant and it's mass becomes similar to ironwood but it is no longer able to be shaped unless whittled down manually. If it was grown properly the dead Seeplep is also waterproof and can be used as a container for water and food. Its bark has antibacterial properties which makes it great as building material. *NOTE: before it can be used as a water container it must be filled (usually with sea water) and emptied a few times before you can use it- otherwise it may leave an unpleasant after taste. Food items stored in such structures are usually wrapped in leaves (taro, bamboo, or banana) so are safe. The mangrove trees are sometimes used to create a temporary artificial structure to create a sandbar that the people of the area can then use to build more elaborate structures or farms if needed. The mushrooms are colloquially referred to as the Sardariaan shrooms. There are a multitude of mushrooms used and their shapes and sizes vary widely. Unlike the mangrove trees the Sardariaan mushrooms need something to root to and can either be grown on land or in a shallow sea bed and made to grow above water. When they die, their mass expels all water and then collapses, petrifying and turning into a rocky formation that can be used as artificial stones or help improve the foundation for another structure to be grown on. Sometimes the structures are purposely toppled and with the help of the sea druid they can be forced into taking various shapes during their dying process; most often they are turned into hearth pits or other large stone-like structures. If you lick them, they taste like sea salt. For those who want to farm but do not have enough land a Stagahania is grown. Its head is similar to an 'Amanita fuligineoides' and has similar coloring. With a druids help their flat tops are shaped and a shallow basin is created. The people will then fill it with sand, fish (usually sunfish as they are deemed worthless and not useful for anything else), and a mixture of seaweeds that break down to create a rich fertilizer for the purpose of planting. The stems of the Stagahania are notoriously thick and they are one of three mushrooms species that the locals use to help produce fresh water. Like the Deremiiria and the Stavavth they can extract water from the sea and their 'heart' expels it. A druid is usually called in while the mushroom is forming so they can guide the heart to a basin where the family can gather the excess water. Stagahania extracts fresh water, but if the local seawater has become tainted, it is unable to purify it properly, risking the purity of the home's supply. Older or more established families can have a drainage container, usually made out of woven Seeplep or Kelp glass, that can reclaim fresh water as well. Their interiors have a waffle-like wall that is not easy to shape but other species may be grown in the combs, making it an ideal interior growing area for other plants. If the residents manage resources well, they can become symbiotic and use this as a greenhouse for fauna that needs either low or little light. Deremiiria mushrooms look similar to Russula virescens and have a button type cap. Their stems are thin so they are usually grown with/against the more sturdy Terierina, or Vigelem and are left out in the water. Deremiiria and Stagahania species compete and become parasitic when exposed directly, so growers layer another Sardariaan shroom between them to prevent direct competition. Like the Stagahania they also extract fresh water from the sea. Over time, most settlements will develop multiple water providing mushrooms grown and connected by series' of hollowed out Trifillia bamboo poles (known for their antimicrobial properties) feeding a central fresh water reservoir. Those that are less fortunate will have a simple basin and collection run off to catch excess water. Deremiiria mushrooms produce a small to medium amount of water pending their size. Growers will not know the output until they are fully grown, which sometimes may cause problems or a need to grow additional mushrooms to help a family meet their water needs. Stavavth mushrooms produce the least amount of water, but are most used in heavily tainted areas, as this species is most effective at purifying toxins. Enough growing around can eventually purify the water in an given area of toxins so long as they are paired with Verriliam mushrooms. Both mushrooms have a short lifespan of 8-16 months, but so long as they have the correct nutrient mix, they grow in hours compared to the days needed by other species. Stavavth, Terierina, and Vigelem mushrooms are similar in that they have very thick stems and deep and wide root which makes it ideal as a base structure for the house (due to the fact that it's less likely to blow over from a monsoon/typhoon/tidal wave). Their caps are elongated and pointed at the top. Stavavth colors range from dark yellow to dark orange with red streaks. Terierina are various shades of deep green with leaf green spots, and the Vigelem is light blue with turquoise streaks. Terierina and Vigelem have honeycombed structures on their inside which makes them ideal for creating shelving as they are easier to shape. Verriliam mushrooms are also known as shit or garbage mushrooms for their ability to break down nearly anything. Most often they are grown into outhouses or garbage disposal houses if the resources needed are not available and you are unable to grow them to size. Most houses will grow at least 3 ports to ensure that the Verriliam mushrooms have a place to grow/attach. Due to their limited lifespan, you can sometimes see all 3 stages of growth for this mushroom on a person's house as they start the new one that is currently in use, the in-between stage where it has been closed off but still must be kept attached to the house to feed and break down the waste before it can be safely removed, and the old growth which has finished it's life cycle and is ready to be detached from the house. Between the large roots of the mangrove trees, one can find lines of a variety of seaweed or other items grown. For seaweed, they are either tied to a rope attached to stakes on the ocean floor or attached to the roots themselves. Sometimes the lines are linked to petrified Sardariaan structures that were floated into position before sinking after their death. In the shallower areas of the Southern Isles, many items are grown on floating cultivation lines anchored to the bottom or to mushrooms grown for the sole purpose of providing a support structure. For floating, cultivation lines, interspersed between seaweed trays are trays filled with clams, scallops, or other shellfish. The seaweed itself is varied and grown densely together. Many times farmers will visit houses to collect the dead/dying Verriliam mushrooms for fertilizer for the seaweed. The seaweed is cultivated not only as food but also as medicinal ingredients, magic components, feed for life stock, and other all purposes. Kelp glass Kelp glass is made out of the Skyform kelp strand, and can be processed into semi-clear sheets used as rudimentary glass or formed into biospheres used for underwater farming. It breaks down over time (4-10 years) naturally. It is waterproof but immense heat will break it down turning back to a liquid form. Houses built underwater use this glass to help light come inside but most local fauna are known to eat it, so it must be routinely replaced. **NOTE: Old Sweet Grass is not delicious to people. It's too bitter. Sweet weed is a strand of seaweed that holds an abundance of sucrose (there are 11 varieties). Their color ranges wildly. It is easy to grow and is harvestable in as little as 2 days. Only young seaweed strands are used for obtaining sugar even though the older strands contain more sugar. The older the sweet grass grows the more it develops a strange or unpleasant aftertaste that is hard to get rid of. When growing Sardariaan shrooms sweet grass crop is harvested and then processed, to help fuel their growth. Only sweet grass that is 1-2 years only is used (it's best of you can get access to older, more established crops but due to the violent weather sometimes that's not feasible). The mangrove trees also use sweet grass to help propagate their growth but unlike the Sardariaan shrooms they unable to only use sweet grass, soil, and fish; the trees also require decomposing Verriliam mushroom to reach their full height with a sea druids help otherwise they will grow at their natural rate which may take a few years to reach full height. For those with time, this means of growth is best because there is more control over the plans and their forms. Sea Gardens Much of the islands are surrounded by great coral reefs. Families who lives off of land masses close to deep water usually try to cultivate gardens of their own choice of coral and other sea flora. Older, more established families will decorate their garden with artificial coral reefs (if warranted) or will actively hunt for coral they want to propagate in their own garden. It is frowned upon to take a whole coral from its original area unless it has broken off or been displaced due to weather, even those that have been displaced due to one of the great storms, it is custom to plant the coral (specifically) near the reef it was found if at all possible. Most commonly clippings or capturing and nurturing of their spawn (depending on species) is the most common way a family can obtain the coral to grown in their personal garden. Many Southern Isle people take great pride in creating the most diversified environment to attract as many fish species as possible and during the quiet months (winter time for those who live on the content) many will leave their island to visit family and friends and to also view gardens to get ideas or inspiration for their own. The Iguanas: x The Rainbow Albatrosses: The Rainbow Albatrosses have such a wide wingspan that they may stay aloft for weeks if they fed well before their flight. They have exceptional homing abilities that the Souther Isle people actively employ them to relay messages. Unlike homing pidgeons which only return back to the location, they consider their nest (and the person sending the message must actively be given the pidgeon to the location they'll be sending from) the albatrosses keep 3 nests. The first one is determined by where the mother lays her eggs, the eggs must be kept in the location for a minimum of 4 weeks. If the egg is moved and left to incubate for a full month, that becomes its second location. The third location is harder to set in the birds and requires the Islands Postmaster to manually make a trip with the bird and hold it in the location in hopes that they imprint. This usually fails in 60% of the birds so they will instead breed the birds in the location they want and wait for the mothers to lay their eggs. The hatching time of the egg is around 80 days so speed is of the essence when relocating eggs to set new locations for the albatrosses. Land The Rainbow Reef The treacherous rainbow reef also known as the great rainbows reef encircles the Isles. It is dangerous for regular cargo ships to traverse these areas due to the shallow water, hidden whirlpools, and pockets of methane lakes. Those trying to visit the Isles usually stick to the middle way (which is located in the South East) or topwater straight (located in the North West) as they are the safest for ships to get in an out of. There is also the straight away (located on the south-west) that can be located so long as they are not covered in fog or covered in a localized store. The Guardian Stones The two guardian stones, active volcanoes called Miway and Minwa, (a husband and wife duo thought to guard the isles) stand right before the straights. Their land is covered in ash and is unable to be traversed due to the constant running lava (and super high walls). Beyond the three entryways, those looking to skirt around and try to enter elsewhere may find themselves shipwrecked or in desperate need to hire on a native of that particular region to help transport them out of and get through the more dangerous watery terrain (or get them through when their ship gets stuck). Those in boats similar to the native ships (shallow bottom boats) have an easier time going over the terrain but will still find themselves in less than ideal situations during the entire trip. The southern section of the Southern Isles has the greatest amount of reefs in the known world, they expand for several hundred miles and have the most treacherous waters even the locals are adverse to traverse. Major islands The northern section of the Southern Isles has 44 high islands, which range from 11 active volcanoes, 9 semi/inactive volcanoes, and 14 calderas. There are also around 6 atolls in the surrounding area along with 9 seamounts. Due to the mineral-rich land from ash deposits, tropical flora is found are found in abundance and jungles cover most of the high islands. The people of this area mostly believe that the mountains themselves are sacred to the people primarily settle on coasts or at the base of the mountain. Many on the coast build out into the sea. Those that live further inland (on the mountain) are usually caretakers or hunters that the council has chosen to guard the land. The Southern section of the southern isles are made up of 52 high islands, 13 are semi/inactive volcanoes and 8 (towards the very bottom) are calderas. Intersperse between are a mixture of atolls and mostly inactive seamounts, 81 in total. The southern part of the Southern Isles has the largest concentration of the rainbow reefs and due to the sudden weather changes, is absolutely dangerous to attempt to navigate in without a local. So long as one stays to the water between the Isles, a person can safely traverse the Southern waters though they may still want a local due to the fact that the rainbow reefs due travel up the middle of the South part of the Southern Isles effectively cutting it into thirds. There are 7 large islands, 4 in the south and 3 in the north. The total island count (which was taken almost a centuries ago) was estimated at around 21 thousand different islands. These other islands may either belong to families and their extended groups, pirates, cannibals, other other miscellaneous denizens of the seas. Underwater ruins and volcano tubes: A common myth of the Isles was that the entire area was one giant landmass that contained several thousand volcanoes. The Sidarin people lived on this mass and when it sunk (some say to dark magic, some say due to the gods, and others state that it was the land itself that could no longer hold up), only the topmost parts their several volcanoes remained. Those who survived moved to these tiny beacons on the sea and made their homes. Many of these ruins are still intact and are either hard to get to (entrances in sheer walls, when the landmass drove up from the seabed during the great collapse), hidden in jungles on the islands, or are deep underwater. Due to the seismic activity volcanic tubes also run rampant throughout the entire area. Some may connect one island to another but many more can be used to travel down into the ruins of the old civilization. Volcanic tubes in the sea are usually inhabited, much of the gems the Tritons harvest are from these ruins and many of them build their homes in these long reaching tubes. Those not taken over by the Triton tribes are filled with a variety of monsters. It is believed that these tubes do not reach the Underdark, but no one has been crazy enough ventured far enough into check. Some of the smaller islands, tied to family lines have made deals with elementals and may sacrifice one of their own every few generations (depending on the island groupings). In some cases the sacrifice is literal but for most cases, they may choose to mate with one of them, ensuring their bloodline stays strong in magic. Peoples and cultural breakdown Exports: The major exports of the Southern Isles are as followed: 1. dyes and pipeweed *main export 2. Sugar *secondary export 3. Spices (vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg, sweet beans, etc) 4. Pearls 5. Coconuts, their by products, and oil 6. Gems mined from the Ocean (by Tritons) and volcanoes (by the Southern Islandars) While the Isles produce massive selection and variety of potions, their potions have a definitive shelf life of only a few weeks or months depending on the concoction. Many aspiring alchemists have traveled to the Isles to study in their resource-rich environment but as of this time, none have managed to extend the shelf life of the potions or their ingredients. These potions with their exceptionally short shelf life are not sold to the mainland due to their nature but may be bought on the main port islands for those who wish to travel between the islands. The potions many adventures are used to seeing, those with an exceptionally long shelf life, are made out of coral or sea anemones grown in a family's personal garden/sea cemetery. These potions are seen as a gift from the ancestors themselves and because of their personal ties, they may be given away but are not (usually) sold by the family themselves. Food Pork roasted in a firepit is a highlight. Fowl/hens are mostly used for their eggs but may be eaten as well. Fresh fish and seafood are the base for many tasty dishes and may be the main source of protein for those living on the reefs. Those living on reefs or Atolls will more heavily rely on the bounty of the sea. Taro root, breadfruit, cassava, a variety of sweet potatoes, and rice are staple starches. A variety of colorful and uniquely shaped fruits are also part of their diet and are their main sources of desserts. Jackfruit is both used as a dessert (older/ripe) and as a meat substituted (younger/green fruit). The islands in the area usually are blessed with an abundance of rain but there are years when drought hits. Due to this, breadfruit has been cultivated as a foodstuff that may be used during the lean years to help supplement their diet between the harvest seasons. The method of preparation appears to remain unchanged. Ripe seedless breadfruit is harvested using forked sticks to snap the peduncle, causing the fruit to fall. Men and women then scrape the skins off the ripe breadfruit with sharpened cowrie shells. The fibrous core is removed and discarded before the fruit is cut into small pieces and put into a woven bag made out of course material or buried in a stone pit surrounded by the leaves of the cordyline tree. In ancient times coconut-leaf baskets were used for this purpose. Those that live on the reefs itself usually fill the bag is then tied with twine braided from fibers from the coconut mesocarp and submerged in seawater in the lagoon for 2 hours or so. During this period the bags are beaten with sticks or trodden upon to soften the breadfruit sections. After the breadfruit reaches the desired soft consistency, the bag is removed from the lagoon and brought to shore, where it is beaten with sticks to remove excess water. The bags are placed on banana leaves and allowed to drain for several days. Possibly some fermentation occurs during this stage, as the breadfruit becomes considerably softer. The product is stored in wooden boxes, which are lined with fresh banana leaves, or when available, Kelp glass. The box is relined with fresh leaves once a week. After fermentation for a month in the wooden box, the fermented breadfruit or bwiru is ready to eat. In this condition, the breadfruit can be stored indefinitely as long as the leaves lining the box are changed. The Southern Islanders who live on the larger islands valleys will fill a large stone vessel in which they will line with young coconut leaves to create a large basket. This basket is then filled with cut breadfruit and then will be trampled to a pulp. Once it reaches the right consistency the breadfruit would be then transferred to a stone pit underground laird with the leaves of the cordyline tree. The breadfruit would be left here to ferment for several months where it first becomes disagreeably sweet. When left to ferment longer than a few months it takes on the consistency and smell similar to cheese. Druid Council: The druid council oversees the general management of the islands and the seas. Before the wars, the Council normally would put out generalized rules on how to manage each island (depending on their physical characteristics) so that the tragedy of the Petrified Chief Heads should never be repeated. Their base which is sometimes referred to as 'The Floating Tower' or the "Glade Shielded by Blue" (the name is debated even among the local druids) is their main meeting ground and may only be reached via Kings Island. The Tower is thought to be in multiple parts. The main section connects to a convex shaped base located on Kings Island once every 4 - 18 months. When it docks the Tower usually remains idle for a minimum a few months before the upper half takes off. There are additional 'towers' scattered throughout the midmost portion of the Southern Isles 'strip'. These towers are larger but similar to the main floating tower and hold a variety of climates and conditions inside. Inside the towers are a series of boxes and rooms that the Southern Island people use to cultivate a variety of native and non-native plants. Depending on the box or room use, the plants (and sometimes animals, but the forced change of animals has been hotly debated for ethical reasons and petitioning the Council for such an experiment is a multi-year process which must have verifiable research and backing from the local Island heads to proceed) are acclimated to the local climate and studied before the seeds are dispersed to the individual islands to grow. If the seeds are either seen as too prolific to control instead of attempting to adapt them to the tropical climates of the Southern Isles they may instead be cultivated to in a series of miniaturized growing boxes/greenhouses. It is said that the reason why the Southern Isles have such a wide and varied range of seaweeds and corals that have such a great range and utilitarian use is due to the experiments the locals continued after their Sidarian masters passed away. The war between the Southern Islanders and the Tritons were put on hold due to the collective druids of both groups banning together due to the Black Seas incident. Many of the underwater volcanoes became suspiciously and suddenly active and spewed out sulfur and other toxins into the waters. Several parties of druids banded together to either find more information or in an attempt to address the changes to their environment. The druids have not been forthcoming with information on what they found but both sides banded together and (re)formed druid council in an attempts toaddress the issue. During the time of the Black Seas, both sides saw an increase in mother and child deaths due to the overall lethal toxic levels in the sea and it was this massive and tragic loss of life (along with the wome folk who had enough of both sides) that stopped the fight. The Tritons were hit the hardest during the poisoning of the waters. The current council is active in their communities, attempting to hold the peace after the oceans were cleansed but time will tell if their peace will hold. The other occupations many find themselves in (if not mundane farming or crafting occupations) are either sailors, pirates, or spellcasters, depending on the island you are from. Burial practices: Everyone, regardless of age is buried in the family's coral reef garden. Most families will either have their hair dyed in specific patterns or may have tattoo markings on them to help designate which family/island they are tied to. When returning a loved one's remains, usually the clerics, who are the keepers of the family lines will be able to direct people to the location (or generalized location) where a person is from. Most commonly, if the entire body cannot be returned the ashes would be returned so that the surviving family member could mix it in a specialized solution to help feed their coral(s) and enter one's remains alongside the rest of the family. Only those who either gain fame or women who died in childbirth are given headstones/carvings for their gravesites. Many of the corasl grow into the bones of those who have past away. This coral, is used by a family, can use to make are used to make the non-expiring potions (seen as a gift from the ancestors). Poaching or destroying someone else's reef/graveyard is seen as a major taboo and may result in death or in the party member going on a quest to restore order and honor. Much of the time they are sent out to find a new coral strain (or find more of a certain type of coral to replace what was broken). Heroes with no official ties to the island or the unclaimed, those who either are disowned by family or those who are/cannot be identified, are buried in the Wahiawa reefs. The Wahiawa reefs sit somewhere near the middle of the Southern Islands, surrounding King's Island, some parts climbing down the sheer sides of the island's shelf. A majority of this unbroken coral collection run so deep in the ocean that only the Tritons may be privy to it's entire size. Various groups have taken it upon themselves to tend the reefs (those who live on King's islands) and it is seen as neutral territory in the islands. Fights will break off due to the variety of legends surrounding the immediate area surrounding the reefs. Retaliation from those who guard the reefs, usually follows shortly after someone breaks the long-standing neutrality tradition. Some say it's Sindarian constructs others claim it's one of the several the elemental that many Islands have ties to, will take umbrage for those who do not respect their territory. Holidays: # Lunar’s Turn # Golden Week # Cross Winds* # Summer Hart # Drum or Iguana Festival* # Harvest End # Remembrance Day* # Founding Day # Night of Silence In addition to the standard holidays the Southern Island adopted from the mainland, they have three traditional holidays they follow. Cross Winds Festival Cross Winds Festival is between the spring planting season and the summer solstice and lasts for 1 – 2 weeks. The people of the Southern Islands prepare for the hurricane season and multiple families will gather together to prepare food, secure or check the growth of their houses, and check general supply levels and make general preparations for the season. During this time fortune tellers will make rounds visiting the various islands and young people will try to make time to visit them for insight on various matters, such as marriage partners, business ventures, etc. The families working together will also use this time to help strengthen the bonds between each party. Most families who work together are either the main branch and their sub-branches of the families or those families who had ancestors that were friends of one another and co-founded an island, use this time to help re-forge the bonds of friendship between the different groups to help ensure that they will peacefully move forward together as a community. Also during this time, if an elective position comes up, each family may be visited by candidates (because they're general in one location) so those hopeful candidates may speak to them regarding their position on various topics. Drum Festival The Drum or sometimes jokingly referred to as the Iguana festival last for a month: between the Summer Solstice (Summer Hart festival) and the Harvest End Festival and has no set date. The festival is actually several smaller festivals wrapped together. The festival starts with they Boys festival, general elections, marriages, couples, fertility, and ends with the girl festival. The local druids monitor the waters and when they notice that the water temperature begins to change they inform the locals who start to prepare for the holiday. Iguanas are mostly peaceful creatures but during mating season they become unreasonably aggressive. Because they are used as transportation, the islands 'shut down' during this time of the year. To keep the Iguanas away from the houses so they and the locals that share the islands with them are both safe, drums are played during the day. The Iguanas 'sing' to their mates, during this time their ears are more sensitive than normal. Because the drums also drown out their songs they move away from the noise, usually to a quiet part of the island that the people have specifically set aside for them so they can mate and rest in peace. At the start of the Drum Festival, is the Boys Festival where families raise flying fish shaped flags (this is due to a legend that when the content of the Southern Islands sunk flying fish saved the slaves of the Sindarin and helped them find land where they would survive). A family will have one father and mother flying fish (or two fathers/mothers depending on the family setup) and smaller fishes/flags for each child. Families may also display an armored sailor usually riding on a large flying fish (often representing the folk heroes Maui or Kenko). Tarro cakes wrapped in banana leaves filled with various sweets are served during this time. Elections are held after the boys festival. Votes for new officials (if any) are cast during this time and it is the one time of the year, where if you are on the islands proper and a citizen, you are given at least half of the day off so you may participate in the elections. It is mandatory that all eligible citizens vote or they (or those who prevent them) may be fined. Unless a person is physically unable to vote (IE they're in a coma) each citizen must vote and those who are not able to travel to the ballot box will have an official visit them to give and take back their ballot. After the ballots are counted changes to the head of the family, other official offices are done at this time. If no changes are made (which is often), this is a time for officials to meet with their delegates and talk over various matters that regarding their island. Adulthood Festivle x The drumming starts revving up during the Marriage Festival. Multiple couples will gather during this time to be married in multiple mass weddings. If the island and its population is small this may be over in 1-2 days where it's followed up by the Couples Festival. If the islands have a large population this may take a full week and the Couples Festival is held at the same time. The Couples Festival is where those who are unmarried may gather to find a potential partner. The Fertility Festival is followed to bless the marriages of those newlywed and bless the 'love' between newly created couples in hopes that they may grow their love for each other and wed the next festival. During the marriage and couples festival, the drums are fervently played at all hours of the day AND night, and drinks freely flow. Towards the end of the Fertility Festival the drums begin winding down. This is also due to the Iguanas, during this time (Marriage/Couples/start of the Fertility Festival) they are in peak of their breeding season and the fertility festival signals when they are nearing the end so the drums may fall back to a steady, slower beat. The Girls Festival signals the end of the Drum festival. Once a child has reached 3 years old (there is a superstition that if a little girl is acknowledged before the age of three they may either die or be spirited away. There are several legends where this has happened. Due to this many girls are dressed up as little boys for their protection until they reach 3 years old. Due to the low population of women due to the Black Seas incident this has been reinforced as of late), they are given a chest by their parents to be filled with items they believe will help them later in life. These may be filled with seaweed silk, precious gems, tools of the trade (that their parents work in), or other various items. Unless a child is from an impoverished family she will be given an ornate box to be filled during her lifetime with whatever the family believes they will need when older. Some families combine the chest with daybeds and when the girl marries or moves away, they take the chest/bed with them. Remembrance Day The Remembrance Day festival is 2 weeks before the Founding festival. Families will travel to their ancestral burial grounds to tend the coral. Drinks and food are served and family members will tell favorite stores of their lost loved ones to help reinforce their memories and celebrate their life and death. Food is left out for the dead and it is believed that your family may cross over during this time and sits on the other side of the veil.